Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man X
Mega Man X is the 210th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action platform video game Mega Man X. ''It was published on July 24, 2018. ''Mega Man X ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 600k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man X on YouTube "Capcom's best attempt to age up their iconic franchise with its fan base as everyone's favorite pure-hearted robo boy becomes an angsty robo teen." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man X Script In a world where all problems are solved with hardcore robot-on-robot action, get ready for Capcom's best attempt to age up their iconic franchise with its fan base as everyone's favorite pure-hearted robo boy becomes an angsty robo teen. Mega Man X Wall-jump into one of the longest series of spin-off games ever created, as Capcom takes the formula of the traditional Mega Man games and adds more edge than a razor blade! With updated graphics and designs, new mechanics that aren't just bouncing on your dog, and an actual plot that wasn't just "stop the angry old guy" -- but kept the core concept of the franchise: all problems being solved by fighting an even number of robots at the end of thematically appropriate levels. You want me to destroy the human race without at least eight robots guarding arbitrary locations?! Forget about it! Discover a world where humans and uhh.. Reploids coexist in a technological utopia -- until a virus turns all the robots into human-hating kill machines. And a stronger, faster, hipper Mega Man known as X is called in to hunt down these maverick Reploids with his extremely killable partner Zero to thwart the seemingly endless cataclysmic plots that threaten to end humanity. Then uncover the masterminds behind it all: Sigma. And Sigma. And Sigma again. Sigma? Oh, that's Sigma too. Wait no, no! Let me guess! Sigma again! In a narrative that despite the character development, conspiracy subplots and robot existentialism boils down to being the same exact story for literally every game! Because even with an expanded scope, playing Mega Man for the plot is like watching porn for the set design. X-perience the rich history of the X games from the groundbreaking original that revolutionized the robot-vampire genre by adding wall-jumping, two that's mostly notable for the name Overdrive Ostrich; the third game that added cutscenes and a playable Zero but only let you have one life; the fourth game with branching story lines, two different playstyles, and excellent gameplay but such corny writing and acting that it was completely overshadowed by one scene this isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR??!?!?!"; the fifth game that closed out the X franchise with the most brutal ending imaginable in a game about fighting robots; the sixth game that totally ignored everything that happened in the fifth game because Capcom likes money; the seventh game that tossed everything in the trash for a new protagonist and 3D gameplay and RPG that no one asked for or remembers; the handheld versions that were basically clones of the previous games; the eighth game that fixes most of the problems of the seventh but couldn't survive the wounds Capcom had already dealt to the series; and the collections that were probably the only reason you ever played seven or eight to begin with. In a sub-franchise that started off as innovative and exciting but ended up feeling more like a grudging obligation. It's like the family reunion of video games! Dash through the explosive gameplay of the X series with a handful of new moves that mix up the classic Mega Man formula from wall-climbing and dashing to power-ups and unique armor sets, powerful sword and team-up techniques, and just becoming the bad guys themselves! As Capcom staples gimmick after gimmick onto the X franchise in a desperate attempt to keep the gameplay fresh while they beat the last bit of cash out of the extremely dead horse that is the X plot line. Err, it's a horse made of money, okay! Metaphors are hard! So bring out that big boy buster and prepare for some existential angst in the Mountain Dew to Mega Man's Coke. Because whatever you think about them dipping Mega Man deep into the anime well, you gotta admit it's hard to deny a Mega Man series where you never have to deal with this Man jumps and falls Aww, shit! I'd give my left nut for a wall jump right about now. Starring: The Blue Bummer; Zero Time For Your Sh!t; Poser Man; Totally Didn't Have To Die; Not Subtle Man; Paramedic; Generally There; Bobafett; Dr. Kinder Surprise; Angry Birds; Washed Up; It's Time For Pyromaniacs; Salad Mix; Guns and Roses; Generic Flavors of Antagonists; and Robot Voldemort. for Mega Man X was 'Very Angry Animal Crossing.']] Very Angry Animal Crossing Make sure not to confuse this with the sister series Mega Man's Ex, which is about moving on from a difficult breakup with a man who's absorbed all of your powers. Trivia * There are other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about Mega Man, ''Mega Man 11 and Mighty No. 9.'' Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man X ''has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geeks Are Sexy called the video "hilarious." In their review of the Honest Game Trailer, The Mega Man Network conceded "I mean, they aren't exactly wrong on some of these things." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'An Honest Game Trailer for Mega Man X ' - The Mega Man Network article * 'MEGA MAN X Gets a Hilarious Honest Game Trailer ' - Geeks Are Sexy article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-platform games Category:Capcom Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games